ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Beast Episode 3
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Episode 3: A Greater Challenge Appears Humans *Yoshiya Shiba *Eimi Fukiju *Tani Saneatsu *Sage Snider *Ohashi Tomoe *Stephen Liveking *Kuroda Toki Ultras *Ultraman Beast **Horned Defender *Fiendish-Type Space Beast: Galberos *Mirashi *Undead Military Personnel **SOTH Infiltrator *Super Training Robot: Emulator *Highway Alien: Alien Zartana Silvor (Mentioned) *Heinous Monster: Gamos (Mentioned) *Space Dragon: Dragodos (Mentioned) *Kneeling Monster: Giradorus (Mentioned) Chapter 1 Yoshiya sat back relaxed and watched TV with Tani and Eimi. There was some kind of action show playing that he didn’t know the name of, but he wasn’t paying much attention to it anyway. Instead he considered and tossed around all of the crazy events that had conspired only a few days ago in his head. He had the blood of a race of alien peace keepers known as the ultras, and currently the whole world apparently hung on him to defend it from destruction, even now it was a lot to take in. He wasn’t unhappy that he had so much importance now, heck it was better than working a boring job like file manager. He was surprised he hadn’t gotten any calls from SOTH yet to get him to help with some giant monster or alien invasion. From what Ohashi said and from what he saw of the capsules, aliens came to Earth often. “You okay Yoshiya?” asked Tani. “Yeah, just thinking about all things that happened a few days ago” responded Yoshiya. “With Demonicon? It was all a bit unexpected as giant monsters don’t attack Tokyo very often unlike what’s in the movies, at least no one we know got seriously hurt and nothing was destroyed” once again Tani was right. “You’re right though I still wonder why it happened” “Me too, Demonicon didn’t seem very natural for a monster” added Eimi. “I’m not sure either, but they’re most likely going to release Demonicon’s origin” “Might be made by ali-” Yoshiya was interrupted by a faint beeping sound; he looked at his SOTH ring and saw the lights on it blinking red, this must’ve been the signal that SOTH needed him. He then heard a something strange in his head. “Yoshiya, this is Ohashi, we need you in the Akasaka-Mitsuke district, the monster named Galberos has appeared” It’ll be interesting to find out how they get the rings to work as communicators like that! Yoshiya tried to communicate back. “Right, I’ll try to get there” “Okay, good, see you there” “Oops, I gotta go” said Yoshiya out loud. “Why?” asked Eimi. “You don’t really seem to have any reason” said Tani. “The other day I volunteered for a thing in the Akasaka-Mitsuke district, and they gave me a ring to signal me when it was to begin” “Um, okay, good luck then” “Yeah, good luck” Yoshiya went out the door as Tani and Eimi said their goodbyes. Once he was gone, the two looked at each other. “Wonder when he had the time to volunteer for something” “I don’t know, seems kind of weird” as Eimi said that, a warning for evacuation of some districts came up on the TV. Chapter 2 Galberos was surrounded by the military. They pelted tons of missiles, bullets, and bombs into the beast, but they no match, Galberos crushed them beneath its feet. The beast stared at the dead bodies of the soldiers. It was a somewhat hunched back monster that had a complicated look to it. It’s tail, legs, and arms were had great muscle tone with peach and green colors marking them. It had three heads like the monster cerberus, two dog heads on the shoulders each with sharp teeth and a missing eye, while the middle had a larger maw along with much more gruesome teeth, but at the cost of no eyes. The dog beast was covered in green ridges all on all limbs of it’s clawed limbs. The chest was robust pointing out from the center, it was sky blue with tons of holes poke in. Galberos’s eyes glowed a bright green color. The dead soldiers upon the street stood up and dispersed. All three of the fiendish space beast’s heads roared at the moon absent sky before continuing it’s rampage. Yoshiya finally made it on to the scene to Akasaka-Mitsuke district. He saw Galberos destroying the city. It looked surprisingly agile for a giant monster and had an incredibly strong aura of hatred and malice. Yoshiya got out his riser to prepare to transform, when Sage appeared from an alley. “Sage? What are you doing here?” asked Yoshiya. “I’m the main commander for the attack on Galberos, I find it safer to remain on the ground rather than be in a helicopter yelling orders. The monster is much less likely to notice me down here. I also came to see how you fair in a fight personally” explained Sage. “Okay then, anything you can tell me about Galberos before I fight it?” “We don’t have that much info on it, besides the facts that it’s a type of monster known as space beasts which usually hunt things to eat, giant carnivorous animals if you will. Strangely this one doesn’t seem to care about that, just destroying the local area. It also appears to be able to resurrect the dead” “This sounds like it’ll be tough” “Indeed, our normal anti-monster weaponry doesn’t even scratch it, and trying anything more powerful could destroy this district, possibly crippling part of Japan’s economy. Considering your the prophesized hero, you should be able to beat Galberos with relative ease” “I’ll do my best” Yoshiya pulled out his riser and inserted the Miclas capsule. “Hopefully you’ll be more competent than our first meeting” stated Sage as she walked back into hiding. Yoshiya began to shout the fusion commands. Fusion Rise! Miclas! Ultraman Beast! Fusion Destination: Ultraman Beast: Horned Defender! Ultraman Beast: Horned Defender appeared in the middle of city, and looked around for Galberos. Once spotted, the ultra attempted to sneak upon the space beast. He prepared to pounce his enemy when Galberos threw itself around, and spat fireballs from it’s two dog heads. The two balls of fire collided with Beast’s face causing him to fall down. The dog beast stared at him in the eyes as he attempted to recover, its eyes flashing a crimson red. When the ultra looked back at Galberos, it was gone. He looked around confused until a projectile hit him from behind, and knocked him back down. Beast quickly got back up, and looked to see where the attack came from. Behind him was 15 monsters that looked exactly like Galberos. Panicking, Beast threw a large amount of plasma balls at them. They did nothing, but passed through the space beasts. He stood for a second to try, and figure out what to do when he suddenly felt a stabbing sensation from behind. He turned his head to see Galberos’s center head with clamped jaws around his shoulder. “AHHHHHHH!” screamed Beast, feeling intense pain like he hadn’t as it spreading through his upper half. Galberos unclamped it’s maw, and clawed the ultra across the face. He fell down from major pain as his gem went from blue to orange. The space beast walked over and stomped on the gem. It then did it again, and again, and again, and again until the gem cracked and it’s color changed to a flashing red. Beast could barely do anything besides lay there in misery; he had to get this menace off of him. Galberos set out to stomp once again until Beast with shaking arms pushed his foot up. The space beast put more of its weight on the foot, causing the ultra to need to work hard to keep the gem from being destroyed. It spat out a fire ball at Beast’s face attempting to get the ultra to lose the struggle, however he still managed to push Galberos off. The space beast struggled to get back up for a bit, and so Beast took the chance to charge up his ray which he had dubbed the Beastly Bellow. He fired off the Beastly Bellow, and caused a great explosion like it did with Demonicon previously. Pieces of monster flesh rained from the skies, Beast had finally defeated his second enemy. He prepared to transformed back to being a human when something happened. Three fireballs hit the back of his head all at once as he was knocked to the ground. Galberos appeared from behind him, and grabbed Beast’s head. It stared into his eyes once again, flashing green, attempting to turn him into an undead slave like the soldiers who tried to combat it in vain. Beast remained normal though, and Galberos grew enraged. The space beast began slamming the ultra’s head into the ground, leaving a giant hole in the street from it. Eventually Beast naturally reverted back into being human and fell to the ground. He was unconsciously from the head trauma. Galberos stomped off despite the fact that one of it’s main objectives was to kill the hero. What was the point of killing him, it wouldn’t make much difference. The human currently had mass amounts of pain and some blood loss, and even if he did survive he would foolishly challenge the space beast again. In summary, Galberos was disappointed, it had hoped for a bigger challenge than that weakling, and he couldn’t even convert him into a minion. It was both pathetic and useless. Meanwhile Yoshiya laid upon the ground heavily injured and bleeding. A man appeared and picked up his body, dragging it into an alley. Chapter 3 Yoshiya woke up from being unconsciousness. His sight was blurry and looked around in confusion, feeling a massive amount of pain in his upper half. He was in an alley and didn’t know how he got there. He tried to remember what had just happened. He had been defeated by the space beast, Galberos, who seemed to do very strange things. At the end of the alley stood a man dressed in black. Yoshiya looked at him as he sat up. “Who are you?” he struggled to ask. The man turned around, he had black hair and wore black latex, his face was one of sadistic happiness. Yoshiya noticed that the man has a riser on his left arm. “You’re finallly awake, now we can get to know each other” said the man as if it was a great honor to talk to him. “Again, who are you?” “I am Mirashi, the one responsible for all the monsters lately” “So you summoned Demonicon” “Right, I’m also responsible for Galberos here, and will be for many other monsters to come” “Why are you here?” “I’ll give you a simple summary, I want to take over this world using the most simple, but efficent method, giant monsters” “You won’t win” “Oh really? You say that the fact the fact you were beaten by a common space beast” “Common?” “Yes, various monsters appear often across universes, Galberos is one of them” Yoshiya heard the a mass hoard of marching feet hit the ground at the other end of the alley. “Now if you mind, I must be going, it seems like Galberos’s puppets of Necromancy have found you” said Mirashi as he ran and hopped over Yoshiya. At the other end of the alley, a group of zombified military personnel appeared, looking to kill him. Yoshiya ran out the alley to get away from them. Chapter 4 The undead horde limbed at a fast paste after him, knocking over some trash cans. He ran down the street of destroyed businesses and crushed vehicles, the area where Galberos had been. Yoshiya out ran the zombies, and took a breather in the middle of the street. That was until a second zombie horde came in from the paved roads before him. He turned back behind himself, but had forgotten about the previous undead horde. The armies of zombified military personnal enclosed upon him. Yoshiya seemed as if he was doomed. He then started hearing spinning blades from above. He looked up and saw a helicopter with Ohashi in it. She had a gun and shot the undead, instantly killing them. She threw a ladder down above Yoshiya. “Climb up!” she shouted. Climbing up the ladder, Yoshiya got up in the helicopter. “You okay?” “Not really, Galberos beat me down pretty good, and there’s a pain in my shoulder” “We’ll get you to a doctor back at SOTH headquarters” “Thanks” The helicopter flew off with the zombies making a failed attempt at catching up with it. Chapter 5 After traveling for an hour, the helicopter finally came upon a narrow valley and landed inside of it. Yoshiya was somewhat confused, this didn’t look like the headquarters of SOTH. “Why are we here?” he asked. “SOTH‘s headquarters is hidden in this valley. Come, I’ll show you where the entrance is” answered Ohashi. They exited the helicopter as it went back to aid in the futile resistance against Galberos. Yoshiya followed Ohashi to a cliff with a small indented rock formation. The female SOTH member walked over to it. “Earth is Ultraman’s Star” she whispered. The indented rock formation opened in a a plus formation, four sections of the cave wall dispersing back into a large mechanism. Behind the rock door was a hallway with a regular door at the end, literally nothing, but a concrete hallway with a normal everyday metal door. “Huh, you’d think there’d be something more impressive” “That’s kind of why we made it that way, come along” The two went into SOTH‘s headquarters as the doorway was hidden by the machinery again. Out from behind a rock, a sickly green man dressed in SOTH uniform walked out. Trudging his way to the secret entrance, he said the password in a inhuman voice. “Earth is Ultraman’s Star” It pained him to say it, but at least it got him in. The entrance opened the same way it had before, and the man clumsily walked in through the door. Yoshiya followed Ohashi through headquarters seemingly endless hallways. He wondered how long it must’ve taken to build the whole facility. They progressed and were coming upon the Capsule Testing room, that was until Sage appeared from around the corner. “Greetings ‘’hero’’, I see you’re here at the base” greeted Sage. “Um, hello” said Yoshiya “Hey Sage” greeted Ohashi “I’ve come to tell you about your performance” “Performance?” Yoshiya asked confusingly. “On how you did against Galberos” “Okay then” “You did miserably in the battle, and could have dealt with the threat much more efficiently. You let it beat you down worst than Demonicon. We’re it could not turn you into a minion like it did to the army. Currently it continues to rampage in the Akasaka-Mitsuke district” “I’m sorry, I did my best against it” “No you did not, it has weaknesses like every other organism in the multiverse, but you failed to find it” “I tried too” “You were too busy being tricked by it to try. I expect more competence from the hero who is meant to protect this world!” “Okay, that’s enough Sage, he gets it. I’m currently taking him to train for his next fight using Emulator” “I have more important matters to tend to anyways” said Sage before walking away like a swagger. “That was all kind of sudden” “Sage is like that, she has high expectations for everyone, even the rats at the train station. She often be a bit harsh. Anyway, let’s go to the Capsule Testing area” “Okay then” They continued into the Capsule Testing area. It looked the same as it did before except there was a strange machine in the corner. It had a human-like build with a dark blue color. It’s arms resemble tire wheels and the head looked a bit like a helmet worn by race car drivers. “So what are we doing here anyway?” “We’re here to train you using Emulator” “Emulator?” Ohashi walked over to the machine in the corner and put her hand on it’s shoulder. “Emulator, originally called Tropis was an invasion weapon used by an Alien Zartana named Silvor. He tried using it to take over Russia and claimed it to be the ultimate weapon. Well he was kind of right as it took a lot to take this thing down, one of our members had to use a fusion of the monsters Gamos and Dragodos to defeat Tropis. After that we sent the Zartana back to space with some of the galactic authority, we salvaged Tropis’s remains, and repurposed it into a training robot” explained Ohashi. Yoshiya didn’t know who Gamos or Dragodos was as monsters named that had never appeared before, but they sounded tough. “I’ve brought you here to fight it as a sort of training. Emulator takes Ultra and Kaiju Capsules, using the powers of the beings in the capsules to fight, but we toned it down so that the attacks are only half as powerful as they were” “Okay then, let’s do it” “I still need to find the Galberos capsule. You’ll need to walk up to the window for when you transform” Yoshiya walked to the window and waited while Ohashi dug around in the capsules cabnets for Galberos’s capsule. After a bit she finally found it and inserted into a slot on Emulator’s back. A single blue light glow from the helmet’s visor appeared. “Now, transform Yoshiya” Yoshiya pulled out his riser and inserted Miclas’s capsule. Fusion Rise! Miclas! Ultraman Beast! Destination: Ultraman Beast: Horned Defender! In the larger part of the testing room, Ultraman Beast: Horned Defender appeared ready for a fight. Ohashi pointed to Beast. “Emulator, begin” she commanded to the machine. Emulator began to march to the window before opening it, and jumped down to the testing room’s ground. “So how am I going to fight this thing exactly?” as Beast asked that, Emulator somehow began to grow into a giant like the ultra. “Oh, like that. Uh, let’s fight!” Emulator’s eye flashed a crimson red. Emulator blasted fireball from its eye at Beast, catching him off guard, and knocking him down. Training had begun. Chapter 6 Emulator developed laser claws similar to Galberos’s which it used to claw Beast across the chest. The damage was kind of what Galberos’s had inflicted, but was weaker. The ultra scrambled back up, and charge at Emulator; however, when he came through the machine, it disappeared. He collided with the wall, causing him to fall to the testing room’s ground. A fireball shot into his face. The ultra recovered his sight, and saw four Emulators looking down at him. In a panic, Beast threw several plasma balls at the machine duplicates, the attacks just going through it. What was happening? Beast’s color timer began to flash red much to his disenjoyment. One of the Emulator picked him up off the ground, the ultra attempting to struggle free, but failing. The Emulator clawed him across the face, and repeatedly shot fireballs from it’s eye. “This is getting out of hand” said Ohashi to herself. “Emulator, stop!” Suddenly the machine stopped, it’s duplicates and laser claws disappearing. It receded from attacking Beast, and moved to a position similar to it’s original, shrinking along the way. Beast became light and transformed back to being Yoshiya laying on the ground. Ohashi looked out of the window to the testing room. “Yoshiya? Are you okay?” he didn’t respond, just laid emotionless in the testing room’s soil. “Emulator, you bring Yoshiya up here!” Emulator activated again, and jumped to Yoshiya’s location. It picked up the body, and jumped back up out of testing room into the laboratory putting it down once there. Ohashi investigated him. “Yoshiya, are you awake?” His eyes opened and coughed badly. Ohashi backed up away from him to give him some space. Yoshiya got on his hands and knees, coughing out blood on to the metal floor. “No, I’m in a lot of pain” he managed to say. Ohashi gave him several tissues which she had on her. They quickly became somewhat bloody from his coughing. “Thanks” he got up with a slight shake. “Emulator nearly beat you to death” “First I was beaten by a common monster, and now by a training robot. I can beat them, I know it, just not how” Yoshiya coughed out a bit more blood. “Maybe we should take you somewhere to rest, come with me” “Alright” The two walked out of the room, Ohashi making sure he was okay along the way. After they were gone, a green man peeked his head through the door, looking to see if the coast was clear. He entered the room and dug through the various cabinets, looking for the capsules that SOTH had. Meanwhile back in Tokyo, Galberos marched and destroyed the city with an army of zombie soldiers. The rest of the military attempted to him and his legions, however, it seemed futile. Suddenly the space beast stopped dead in it's tracks, appearing to now be thinking. Yes, his dead puppet had done it, it found SOTH's headquarters. It was now time to go hunt down, and destroy the nest of these military pests. The monster turned around, and headed in the direction of SOTH's base. Chapter 7 Yoshiya sat on a medical room bed thinking to himself, he was trying to figure out Galberos’s tricks. How did the monster appear after he had destroyed it? Ohashi meanwhile bandaged up his arm after his brutal beat down by Emulator. It’d been a while since they got out of the testing room. “I don’t quite get it, how was Galberos appear after I destroyed him? It doesn’t make much sense” said Yoshiya “I was somewhat confused at what you were doing with Emulator, you looked behind yourself when he was in front of you before” commented Ohashi. “It’s all very strange, maybe Galberos can project illusions?” “It would make sense since I did see multiple of him and Emulator during my fights with them, but how did they make it just me?” “Their eyes flashed green at the start of your fights with them” “Right, they might do some sort of psychic thing and produce illusions personal to someone. Can I go fight Emulator again?” “Yes, but it’d be best for you to rest fo-” The place then began to quake as the alarms in the room began to go off. The medical room’s door opened, and who came through was Stephen. “We got trouble, Galberos seems to have found his way to headquarters, and he an army of reanimated soldiers” he explained. “We better go then” Ohashi quickly finished wrapping the bandage before her and Yoshiya followed Stephen to the main doors of the base. They opened the doors, and saw Galberos coming on the horizon with a horde of undead soldiers marching in front of him. Yoshiya looked at sight, cleary Galberos was a powerful monster despite being common, so he wasn’t complete failiure for losing against him. He prepared his fusion rise, knowing he’d have to fight the monster. He inserted Miclas’s kaiju capsule into his riser and began to say the words. Fusion Rise! Miclas! Ultraman Beast! Destination: Ultraman Beast: Horned Defender! Ultraman Beast in his Horned Defender form appeared and went to go fight his nemesis. Ohashi inserted Arstron’s and Bemular’s kaiju capsules into her riser and began the speech. Fusion Rise! Arstron! Bemular! Destination: Crest Bemustron! Crest Bemustron appeared upon the battlefield, and went to go help Beast fight Galberos. “Stop” Crest Bemustron turned around to see a cyborg triceratops like monster with a hunched back. “Why? You already cut him down harshly” asked Ohashi from inside the fusion to Sage’s own fusion, Cyborg Agidom. “You two said you were going to train with Emulator. I’d like to see if the training was truly useful” A another strange fusion came, a sort of green pillar like monster with a head at it’s feet, and two whip tailed arms. It was armored by exoskeleton and had bright red eyes. The monster was Stephan’s fusion monster, Armored Twimjila. “He does need to improve upon himself, let him fight Galberos” “But what if Galberos beats him down again?” “Then we’ll be forced to fight Galberos ourselves. Yoshiya would be put through heavy training. We can’t defeat all monsters without major risks” “Fine, what shall we do then?” “We’ll prevent Galberos’s puppets from getting into headquarters” “Let’s do it in that case” The three fusion beasts readied themselves for the oncoming army. They charged into battle. Well they may have been bigger, the number of their enemy was still a problem. Meanwhile, Beast stared down Galberos, watching for any slight change in it’s posture, he wasn’t going to fall for the illusions again. Galberos shot a fire ball from it’s main mouth. Beast rapidly dodged out of the way, throwing a plasma ball in the monster’s direction at the same. The energy attack hit the monster, catching it by surprise a bit. Beast thought to himself, this already seemed like to easy of a fight. He stopped and consistrated on himself, he felt that the ground was being disturbed by another being other than that Galberos. Beast quickly charged in it’s direction and pierced something with his horns. The real Galberos appeared, and howled in pain as the copy faded from existence. Meanwhile, Crest Bemustron, Cyborg Agidom, and Armored Twimjila fought with the zombie horde. The battle was somewhat easy since it was three giant monsters versus a zombie army. The undead army still attacked, climbing up the goliaths in the hopes of attacking the upper parts, some launching their jaws into the tough flesh. The battle itself did make Ohashi inside of Crest Bemustron somewhat uncomfortable. She heard the crushing of bones and flesh under her own feet as she stepped everywhere. The mountain climbers were also unpleasant, as if spiders were creeping up. Ohashi shrugged it off as best she could. Just when it seemed like the battle would be easy, something unexpected came. Out from the top of SOTH headquarters burst out Emulator with a blue colored eye, several holograms of red blocky horns on it's face, and a zombie on it's so. The fusions looked to the sudden occurrence surprised. Emulator jumped from it's position with great agility towards Armored Twimjila. Before he could dodge, the robot punched him to the ground. The machine then grabbed the fusion's neck. Cyborg Agidom and Crest Bemustron realized what was happening exactly and charged for Emulator. They knocked the robot off of Stephen's fusion beast. Suddenly a huge cloud of smoke dispersed from Emulator smothering the area in darkness. Agidom and Bemustron watched around the smoke confused, trying to be careful for sneak attacks. The robot kicked Bemustron down to the ground from the backside and proceeded to stomp on her. Agidom attempted to get Emulator off of her ally only for the mad machine to do a drop kick on the monster, causing it to fall to the ground. Twimjila reappeared and knocked the robot down before helping his allies up. They decided to be quick about finishing the fight and so each fired their own sort of special attack. Twimjila spewed acid from his maw while Agidom fire a laser from a crystal in her forward and finishing it off with a beam from Bemustron upon the machine. The combo attack caused a minor explosion that dispelled the smoke cloud. When everything was clear, Emulator laid upon a zombie littered ground with a crack made into it's chest. The space beast pried the ultra out of itself, and spat three fireballs from each of it’s maws at him. All three hit the hero, knocking him down. He felt a single large tremor before three Galberos appeared from behind Beast’s view, preparing to claw him along with the one in front. He rolled in the direction of the first one, and tackled one of the other three. It feel over as Beast punched the struggling space beast. Each of it’s dog heads fired balls of flame spastically and rapidly. The main head chomped down the ultra’s fist during one hit, biting down and pulling back in an attempt to tear it off. Galberos injected more of it’s venom into him. Beast decided to just deal with the horrible pain, not wanting to let his enemy gain the upper hand. A fireball hit his face, and sent him back again. Galberos got back prepared to stomp on his color timer. Beast threw a plasma ball at the space beast, catching it by surprise and knocking it Galberos over. Beast prepared to charge his Beastly Bellow, but then stopped. This was similar to his first fight’s end, there might’ve been another trick. The ultra turned away from Galberos and fired the Monster’s Roar around the entire area, avoiding his allies fighting taking out the zombie horde. He eventually felt a small tremor again and charged in it’s direction with his horns aimed out in front. They stabbed into the real Galberos who bellowed in misery again. The ultra began to pump energy into the space beast through his horns. The monster overflowed with energy, causing it to burst into a million pieces. In the aftermath, it all formed back into a single kaiju capsule which fell to the ground and shattered, glass scattering. Crest Bemustron, Cyborg Agidom, and Armored Tiwmjila continued to fight with the zombies still when suddenly, the undead all fell to the ground. The fusion monsters looked around confused, until seeing that Beast had finally destroyed Galberos. The ultra looked around for anything that this was another trick by the space beast, but it didn’t seem like it. He transformed back to being Yoshiya. The fusion monsters soon followed, becoming their own hosts now. The battle had finally been won. Epilogue “It looks like things are over” said Sage to Yoshiya and Ohashi after checking in with everything. “We think we found how Galberos managed to find headquarters. A green man had activated Emulator after sticking a seemingly random capsule into it, one of Giradorus. He and Emulator escaped as evident by the training robot's presence over there” explained Stephen. “Well it's nice to see you guys took care of him, he probably would been seriously trouble if he had teamed up with Galberos” said Yoshiya. “Yes, it was a bit of a problem” agreed Ohashi. “So um, what now?” “You can go home, you’ve completed your first mission and somewhat proven yourself to be capable” “Okay then, but how shall I explain where I’ve been to Tani and Eimi?” “There’s a soup kitchen nearby, we can bribe them to say you helped them” “Thanks, I’ll get going back home. Bye!” Yoshiya walked off before stopping and turning back around. “Um, which way back to Tokyo’s suburbs?” “We’ll call a helicopter pilot too” Later, Yoshiya had left in a SOTH helicopter back to Tokyo and things were being cleaned up, Sage and Stephen traveled to Kuroda's office. Stephen knocked on the doors. "Who's there?" said a voice from behind the doors. "It's Stephen and Sage, we got the results from DNA testing on the Galberos capsule" explained Stephen. "Come in then" The two scanned their rings, and entered the office with Kuroda sitting at his desk. "So what was discovered?" asked Kuroda. "The researchers found that this Galberos is different from the one we already have. It's DNA has been modified to enhance it's necromancy like abilities" explained Sage. "Interesting, we need to find and keep an eye on the villain that owned this Galberos" "Yes, I'll send some agents around the country to find anyone of the nature" agreed Sage. "With that, anything else you have to report?" "No sir" answered Stephen. "Then you are dismissed" Stephen and Sage walked out of room back to wherever they planned to. Kuroda sat in his chair, pondering what to do. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Ultraman Beast Episodes Category:Emgaltan